Waddle O
Waddle Os are a small race of gangstas, closely related to Waddle Gs. The main difference though is that the Waddle Gs have two small black eyes, while the Waddle Os have a huge eye in the middle of their forhead (well basicly their whole body is a head, but that's not important). They are Piccotios in the UPM, and they love to spray paint graphiti on buildings. Background Waddle Os wern't even known to the public until one night, actually it was around 4:00 in the morning. The members of The South Pole Council had just finished a late night case, and were on their way home to get a long sleep. But little did they know what some mysterious creatures were up to that night. The next morning, actually more like 2:00 PM, the members of the council were all heading to the captial. But when they arrived there, they found something very suprising. The building was covered in Gangsta-like graphiti saying things such as Honor Bugzy the Gangsta of PWNAGE, Respect the Gangsta Code, and I wonder what's for Dinner. And right in the middle of all the writing, was a huge painting of Bugzy throwing Judge Xaiver into the air. Explorer couldn't help but laugh and admire the PWNAGE, but some of the others (especially Judge Xaiver) found this to be horrible. The Judge imediatly told all the members of the council to bring Bugzy to the capital and trial him. It wasn't until about a week later that the trial took place, as all the members were to busy putting photos of the painted building on the internet, and hanging posters of Bugzy in their igloos. Plus Bugzy didn't exactly want to leave his hideout, but eventually he agreed saying he had nothing to hide. During the trial he admitted it was some of his Piccotios who had done the damage. Just as he said it, a one-eyed creature holding a spray paint container barged into the building. Many more soon followed it in and soon there were almost more of them in the building then penguins. Judge Xaiver demanded that they be arrested, but the creatures gave everyone the look, and no one could resist. So the creatures were sent back to the UPM given a warning not to do it again. Despite this warning though, they continue to spread graphiti all throughout the USA. Involvement These creatures just love to do graphiti. They usually draw it on famous buildings such as Penghis Khan's Palace, and even The Dojo. They usually allways get caught, but they allways manage to get a way with it by using The Look. Despite this though, Judge Xaiver still despises these creatures and wonders why Bugzy isn't doing anything about it. Trivia * They're parodies Waddle Doos. * There are rumors saying Bugzy let's these creatures do graphiti. He however denies it. * Alex12345a had a album of Waddle O images. He says the'yre cute! See also * UPM Category:Characters